I Love You
by Shikaia
Summary: Happy poems about the cute couple Kurama & Botan


_**A wish i want to come true**_

_**Ever since meeting you,  
I thought i couldn't make it without you!  
But now we are apart, i have to stop and start all over  
You made me feel like a special person , but now i CAN make it on my own.  
I know i will always miss looking at your eyes that were so....blue!  
But i have to go looking for someone new  
We were happy together, every time we kiss it made me feel closer to heaven.  
If i had any wish that could come true, it would be to go back to the night i met YOU!!!

* * *

**_

_**You Remind Me**_

_**When I look at the stars,  
they remind me of your eyes,  
the way they gorgeously light up the sky,  
the way they beautifully twinkle and shine,  
shining so bold and bright.  
When I look at the ocean,  
it reminds me of your smile,  
the way it takes my breath away,  
when I see your precious grin,  
I want you forever to stay.  
When I hear the wind,  
it reminds me of your voice,  
the way you speak so soft and sweet,  
the way you charm me with every word,  
I want always your heart to keep.  
Your whom I'll always love and adore,  
when these things happen,  
I love you more,  
I will always stand by your side,  
I will never run and hide,  
I know our love is truly strong,  
and hopefully we will do no wrong,  
for I have loved you from the start,  
and you will eternally remain in my heart...

* * *

**_

_**A Red Rose Just Like U**_

**_It is just like you,  
Fresh and Beautiful,  
Lovely and Charming,  
Pretty and Cute,  
A Red Rose Just Like U.  
  
Its qualities just like ur,  
Proud and Glorious,  
Graceful and Gorgeous,  
A Red Rose Just Like U.  
  
It smells just like you,  
Sweet and Pleasant,  
Pure and Innocent,  
Pretty and Handsome,  
A Red Rose Just Like U.

* * *

_**

I Love It,  
Heartily and Deeply,  
Sencerely and Seriously,  
Extremely and Severely,  
Honestly and Truly,  
Because It is Just Like U.

* * *

_**A Beautiful Rose**_

_**I had a beautiful rose.  
I gave it to a girl.  
She gave me a hug.  
Which made the room twirl.  
All because of a beautiful rose.  
  
We got married when we grew up.  
We bought a dog which had some pups.  
We had many children that ran about.  
In our very large luxury house.  
All because of a beautiful rose.  
  
We grew old through the years.  
Had some laughs: shed some tears.  
We were together in every weather.  
Forever and ever.  
All because of a beautiful rose.

* * *

**_

_**A Bed of Roses..**_

_**Lay you down in a bed of Roses...  
Allow you to caress my soul...  
Live for the moment...  
When two parts can become whole...  
I see me in you...  
Feel you in me...  
Twisted into one as only real lovers can be...  
You are the wind of the hurricane...  
I'll be the eye of your storm...  
You be the hills of the valley...  
I'll be the sun keeping you warm...  
You will be in the places...I won't allow others to see...  
You fill my emptiness...my shores to your sea...  
Needing you...like one needs breath to breath...  
Enter into each other...with a spiritual ease...  
Pick you up from the bed of roses...  
Walk on a rainbow over the clouds...  
Holding hands with one another...  
Two lovers standing proud...  
Just avoid the thorns on the stems...  
Just avoid the crowd...  
Keeping things silent...  
That you want to shout out loud...  
That I love you and that you love me...  
Upon the bed of roses...is where we only find peace...

* * *

**_

_**A Passion Eternal  
I am kissing you  
It is the midnight of my dreams  
Your mouth is full; soft against my own  
  
I am loving you  
Without trepidation's familiar hold  
Upon my wildly beating, heated heart  
  
I am falling into you  
As the gold and crimson leaves of autumn  
Float upon the stir of passion's wind  
  
I am yours and yours alone  
In this moment and in all moments to come  
With every breath I breathe...eternally.

* * *

**_

_**A Simple Rose**_

_**Alone I grow.  
Alone I stand.  
Alone I breath.  
With life far ahead I grow lonely.  
Not knowing my soul mate is the source that makes me whole.  
The source of energy that leaves me standing.  
The one who was always there all the while without me opening my heart to even notice.  
It heats my soul, elevates my mind, and deepens my heart.  
With you I'm no longer a simple rose....... We've devoloped a Beautiful Garden.  
A Garden that represents a lifetime journey filled with obstacles but over powered with love.  
With me knowing your always near I have nothing to fear, because honey you are indeed my reason for growing, my reason for standing, my reason for breathing, But most important my reason for LOVING

* * *

**_

**_A_** **_Single Red Rose  
morning bringing light to the end of the night  
calm belies the passion shared here  
at the foot of the bed laying in a crumpled heap  
red gown abandoned no regret no fear  
the sharing of two underneath blanket of stars  
moon goddess bestowing her bliss  
disheveled state hints of the nights decadence  
unencumbered burden of chains amiss  
on the mantle lay a single red rose  
matching the glow of a fiery strong mane  
its petals gently separated from its prison of thorns  
its neglected state unknown and arcane  
under this calm burned a passion so bright  
inferno shooting sparkles to the sky  
their story to be told through the ages again  
their love inspiring, ne'er to wither or die _**


End file.
